


Dear my dear

by dearbhcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love Letters, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearbhcy/pseuds/dearbhcy
Summary: On the street we used to walk on togetherAs the sunset fades awayI want to put this moment in my two eyesAnd remember youChen - Amaranth
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Dear my dear

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm.. hi? It is my first time posting anything and it's through this amazing challenge!! I joined last minute and I honestly don't know what have I written jzjskska but yeah I guess it's just the start? English is not my first language and this is strictly not beta-ed hshejkw but I like it and I hope you'd like it too! Thanks to the mods because I clearly submitted everything in a rush and everything last minute isn't ideal, so thank you, really. If you're here reading my first work, thank you so much for your time!

___

Lemon trees have a unique odor. They smell like happiness and energy, fearlessness and adventure. And they, my friend, smell a lot like the childhood we spent together.

How have you been? I long to hear about you. About the wild ideas and the soft thoughts, the lively little giggles and the loud heartwarming laughters. I long for the peaceful silence, the pointless blabbering and most importantly the humming of the trees behind our heads. When our palms spread against the grass and the tiny yellow flowers danced together with the wind. We never stopped leaning back on the thick root of the gigantic oak although it gave our shirts a short life span.

Nature seemed to be endless to the young and fresh us, and for me, my love, it still is. I haven’t changed, if you’re wondering, but I have always wondered if you did.

How are you? Have I told you I can see the city every night? I lay down under the tall lemon tree by the rice farm and drown in the sky lights. Somedays, they shine so bright making my eyes tingle, in such days, I’ll let my lids hug each other and I would sleep thinking about you. The tree isn’t so tall anymore, by the way. I don’t know, maybe I grew taller or it grew older that it’s wearing out by now as it didn’t blossom last spring. 

Speaking of spring, how’s spring in the city? Heard there were parks specially made for cherry trees, must be beautiful. I can imagine your eyes sparkling upon seeing the never ending rows of pinks and greens, one of my favourite sights ever. I miss it, although I spend a good ten minutes staring at your picture on the school’s honour board everyday. The housekeeping lady would scold me to go in and start the lesson already, although half of the students didn’t arrive yet. But I know why she does it and it’s okay.

I teach the same class we used to be students in. The kids occupying our desks remind me of you. They would stay in class on lunch break to revise chemistry equations for the quiz next week. They do it together, unlike us, where you would throw a pen on my head everytime you caught me sleeping or, oftentimes, daydreaming. The scar is still there, when you accidentally threw a sharpened pencil at me and hit few millimetres away from my left eye. When you panicked and I ended up calming you down instead of running to the nurse to check on my poor eye. Looking at these kids, they look like they’re both ending up in the honour list and getting the scholarship you once dreamed of getting. Again, unlike us, but you really did it and I will never understand how the hell did you pass the calculus final test. I’m not joking I left more than half of the document empty.

How’s the city? And how’s the bigger version of the school bazaar events we used to join together, selling mini paper cranes and sometimes spicy rice cakes. When you used to save all the humble revenues we earned to use them for the next school events because _financial planning was the most important thing in business management_ or whatever.

Funny how we cursed at these walls everyday before heading back home at early evenings, sometimes a little earlier when you didn’t feel like biology overload for the day. When we would save a little change from lunch just to pass by the convenience store for some chocolate ice cream. You would always finish yours first and steal mine saying too much ice cream is not good for my raspy voice. What you didn’t know is that I purposely ate it slowly for you to complete it after me. It was one of the world’s greatest wonders, the sight of your crescent eyes glimmering against the cold icing on biscuits in utmost delight.

Hey darling, it’s been six years and I miss you. I miss you when I pass by the vending machine and find the chocolate milk stack ready to get into empty stomachs of innocent students. I miss you when the evening coffee smells a little overburnt. I miss you when the white daisies fill the grounds at every odd angle ready for spring, when the maple trees shed its poisonous leaves every autumn.

But for now, I miss you as I sit beneath the great weeping willow tree, the lone swing our dads set for us here is long gone after we abandoned the place when we decided that we matured for kids games. The weather seems to be holding a lot of our blissful laughters that it welcomed me with soft breeze and calm sun rays. The sky is clear and the horizon displays never ending fields of orange marigolds, just like how you liked it.

I sit here and I write you this letter one more time. And if it ever reaches you, my love, I hope that after you read it and put it on your coffee table rushing to the door to start a new busy day, it will leave a tiny little smile on your pretty lips.

And for the millionth time and still counting, how have you been, my dear?

____

As the lilac sunrays pierced through the sky, Chanyeol walked slowly to the post office.

Before the counter stood Jongdae, with his ever so dazzling smile. They locked gazes and something akin to sympathy flashed behind his long eyelashes.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were always so different. In terms of several things.

There where a lot of things that Baekhyun didn’t know, and perhaps will never know. Some where that Chanyeol never liked chocolate and he knew nothing about money. He barely passed calculus because he was too busy admiring his best friend beside him.

And what Chanyeol _didn’t_ know, was Baekhyun’s not-so-new city address.

_

**Author's Note:**

> I had the letter part written in my notes for some time so when I saw the challenge I thought why not? I hope you liked it and I would love reading your comments, whatever you think about it!


End file.
